1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-208113 discloses a technology whereby two images are formed on a single display monitor via an LCD disposed at the rear surface of a camera, which includes a diffractive optical element. A virtual second image is formed via the diffractive optical element in addition to a first image displayed at the LCD in the display device disclosed in the publication.
However, a problem arises in that the second image formed via the diffractive optical element can be observed only at a specific position and can no longer be observed once the eye position shifts.